On oublie pas, on vit avec
by Des roses et des Orties
Summary: ChapI : 1867 mots ou mes derniers instants en tant que Drago Malfoy Augst ChapII : 674 mots où Hermione à une promesse à respecter suite à sa mort.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Tué par celui que j'aimais

Auteurs : Winksou et Llewela

Résumé : POV Draco qui raconte ses derniers instants. HPxDM

Couples : HPxDM

Notes : heu ... délire sadique de winks xD Je n'y suis pour rien, enfin à la base ensuite baaah .. on a fait une mise au point. Pour une fois c'est pas trop pervers d'ailleurs winks :O

Ah voui !!! Je checher une bêta-lectrice pour tous mangas. xD J'en ai trouvé une pour naruto c'est déjà pas mal :-)

Bien sur nous attendons vos commentaires :-)

* * *

POV Draco :

_Mourir ..._

On meurt tous un jour ou l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Et bien pour moi ce sera aujourd'hui même et de _sa_ main.

Je le sais .. je le sens. Sa baguette, qui tangue de droite à gauche sous ses tremblements nerveux, est pointée vers mon coeur, il hésite mais je le sais, il va _le_ faire, il va _me_ tuer.

Je pourrais me défendre, saisir ma propre baguette et le tuer avant même qu'il ne réagisse, j'en ai les moyens mais voyez-vous là, maintenant .. je n'en n'ai aucune envie, la seule chose que j'attends c'est qu'il prononce ce maudit "Avada Kadevra".

Mesdames et messieurs, sans oublier mesdemoiselles, regardez bien ce qui va suivre. En effet, qui aurait-dit un jour que moi Draco Alexandre Malfoy je mourrais sous sa baguette, _lui_ .. le survivant, le grand héros, Harry James Potter, et pourtant .. c'est ce qui va arriver là, maintenant.

Mais surtout qui aurait-dit ou aurait même pu simplement penser qu'un jour, je tomberais amoureux de _lui_ ? Personne ? Et bien, vous aviez tord et je suis fière de vous le dire maintenant. Car s'il y a bien un chose que je ne regrette pas depuis bien longtemps, c'est cela.

Comment me diriez-vous ? Comment ..

Car oui, vous tous, vous savez que j'ai rejoins Voldemort et tué Dumbledore. Oui j'ai bien dit tué Dumbledore, car même si ce n'était pas de main, c'était bel et bien de ma faute. Vous le savez .. Mais il se trouve que l'autre n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'envoyer un an en mission chez Potter pour le « surveiller ». Insultes regards méprisants et supérieurs, « bataille de petits coqs » d'après la française .. un vrai retour à Poudlard. Il en fut ainsi pendant les deux premières semaines puis nous en vînmes aux mains pour enfin, finir les débats dans un lit. A vrai dire, un an durant lequel j'ai connu le bonheur même si se n'était sensé n'être qu'un façade.

Je souris rien que d'y repenser et remonte mon regard vers le sien, mon sourire se transforme alors en rictus. Il me scrute de son regard trop vert, ce regard que je suis tombé amoureux pendant nos années scolaires et dont je suis toujours amoureux même si dans quelques instants mon coeur cessera de battre. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire je lui suis reconnaissant de tenir sa promesse. Il me l'avait dit, il m'avait prévenu que si mon heure devait arriver ce serait de ces mains et non celle d'un autre.

Et je remercie Merlin pour cela .. Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'aimerai lui dire, comme par exemple que je l'aime mais alors il se trouvera incapable de finir son geste, il me prendra dans ses bras en retenant ses larmes et m'implorera de lui pardonner. Mais je ne veux pas de son pardon, ce que je veux la c'est qu'il arrête de me dire qu'il m'aime, de me dire pardon, de me dire qu'il ne veut pas mais qu'il n'a pas le choix, je veux qu'il me tue point final. JE VEUX MOURIR DE SA MAIN ET TOUT DE SUITE !!

Ses yeux changent, il tente, il essaie de se remémorer tous nos mauvais moments pour se convaincre qu'il doit m'éliminer.. mais, comme à chacune de ses crises de colère, il n'y arrive pas... Mon regard se tourne vers Granger qui attend un peu en retrait et suis la scène de dos. Pourtant je vois ses épaules se relever régulièrement avec un certain tremblements, elle aussi doit pleurer.

A ce moment là, je me retiens de hurler, je veux qu'il arrête de me regarder, je veux qu'il arrête d'essayer de me trouver des excuses, je veux qu'il arrête de pleurer je veux qu'il me lance ce putain de sort. De toute manière il n'a pas le choix c'était le deal.

J'ai été juger il y a 2 mois, verdict : " Akzaban à vie " mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas .. je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne veux pas mourir la-bas, je ne veux pas _le_ voir venir tous les jours, je ne veux qu'il me voit et que je le vois dépérir jours à jours et pourtant Merlin sait que c'est ce que j'ai mériter pour toute les horreurs que j'ai pu commettre mais non ... finir mes jours à Akzaban signifie autant la fin pour moi que pour _lui_.

Je veux qu'il puisse m'oublier et se trouver quelqu'un d'autre après ma mort, qu'il soit heureux et que je ne sois plus un boulet pour _lui_. Je veux qu'il vive et qu'il connaisse ce qu'il m'a fait découvrir cette année là pour toute son existence entière car lui, il le mérite réellement.

Non, ne me traitez pas de monstre quand je lui demande de me tuer, à votre avis, pourquoi Granger est-elle là ? Aaah ça y est, vous avez comprit ? Non toujours pas ? Et bien pour utiliser de notre sort favoris oubliette. En effet, je lui ai demandé qu'à la seconde où mon corps touchera le sol, elle le lacera sur lui, pour qu'il puisse m'oublier, pour qu'il puisse se refaire une vie. Je veux qu'il m'oublie, que mon existence ne signifie rien pour lui, je veux que ... même si il essaye de chercher au fond de sa mémoire .. que je n'y sois pas.

Je dit l'aimer et je vais lui faire ça ?? mais c'est parce que je l'aime bordel, je l'aime plus que ma vie, je l'aime tellement que je veux SON bonheur à _lui_. Je veux qu'il puisse sourire et être heureux dans les bras d'un autre car le savoir malheureux c'est encore pire que de savoir que je vais mourir.

Son regard change, il se fait surprit puis encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sans que je puisse m'y opposer, je sens quelque chose d'humide coulé le long de ma joue droite. Voilà que maintenant je pleure, je pleure devant _lui. _Alors que je ne devrais pas... J'essuie rageusement ces satanées larmes et lui fait un pauvre sourire.

Mais trop tard, il a fait fermer les yeux.. je devrais faire de même car il m'a toujours dit que ce qu'il préférait chez moi étaient _mes yeux. _Ça y est, il va le faire.

Je me mord violemment la lèvre inférieur pour me coupé toute envie de sourire et j'attends.

Mais l'attente est encore plus douloureuse, mais je dois les garder fermer. Ça doit faire près d'une heure que nous sommes dans cette pièce, Une Aurore est passée mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, elle a juste dit quelque chose à Granger et celle-ci c'est rembrunit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà... je crois que c'est parce que elle m'aimait bien, malgré ses commentaires et son humeur de chien, c'était la première de la bande à m'avoir vraiment accepté.. de toute manière aujourd'hui ça n'a plus d'importance.

J'ouvre un oeil pour voir ce qu'il se passe et je vois Harry, tremblant, par terre, la tête entre ses mains qui pleure ... je devrais le prendre dans mes bras, le consoler, lui dire que je l'aime comme un fou et que c'est pas à cause de cette foutue mission que je restait avec lui.. Je devrais mais si je le faisait, alors il serait incapable de me tuer. Il fallait que je le fasse réagir.

« Alors _Potter_ on est une mauviette ? on a peur de lancer un pauvre petit Impardonnable ? fit-je de ma voix la plus froide. »

Il sort sa tête de ses bras, ses yeux verts sont remplis de larmes. Il m'implore alors tout en sanglotant « Arrête ça, dray .. »

Je me remord la lèvre au sang pour garder la tête froide et relance d'une voix neutre.

« Pathétique .. je ne te pensais pas si faible _Potter._ Tu devrais peut-être passer le relais à ta chère Sang-De-Bourbe. »

Désolé Granger mais j'ai besoin de le voir réagir, de voir ses yeux redevenir meurtrier et qu'il me tue une bonne fois pour toute. Ensuite tu sauras quoi faire hein ?! Tu me l'a promis.

Mais ce con n'arrête pas de me supplier d'arrêter, rendant de plus en plus difficile la situation. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas simple à la base .. je ne peux pas .. il faut que je le fasse même si tout ce que je dis m'écorche la bouche, même si je ne pense aucune de mes paroles, je le dois sinon il ne le fera pas.

Mes paroles deviennent alors des armes, des poignards, des couteaux, des sortilèges douloureux, impardonnables .. des _Endoloris orales._.

Ça doit faire un bon quart d'heure que je l'insulte mais il ne fait toujours rien. Je prend mon courage à deux mains, néglige les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues et hurle, je hurle qu'il me tue, je hurle que je ne l'ai jamais aimer que je me suis foutu de lui, que tout cela c'était pour rire et que j'ai pris mon pied, que tout ces " je t'aime " ne signifiait rien. Mais dans ma tête ce n'est pas du tout le même discours, des " ne me tue pas, je t'aime, pardonne-moi, embrasse-moi " trottent mais je dois les faire taire et écouter ma raison. Il sera mieux sans moi.

Je crois que ça marche .. car cette fois-ci plus rien n'illumine ces yeux à part de la rage, de la déception ... et de la haine et c'est la que je me rend compte que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu ces regards mais .. je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir car je sens comme un couteau qui s'enfonce dans mon coeur. Et je souris, oui un magnifique sourire, le genre de sourire dont lui seul à le droit d'avoir. Et ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de couleur et de larmes, il me reprend dans ses bras et me chuchote des mots d'amour et je lui réponds .. oui je lui réponds.

Et je lui demande pardon de l'avoir fait souffrir toutes ces années, je lui dit aussi de vivre pour moi et de savourer chaque instant mais je crois qu'il ne m'entend plus car ..

Je suis mort.

Mais je suis mort de la plus belle manière, tuer par les mains de la personne que j'aime.

Et je peux m'en aller heureux, car la dernière image que j'ai est celui de son visage et les derniers mots qui résonne dans ma tête sont ses... _je t'aime_.

* * *

Voilà, c'était .. bah un augst xD

Reviews ? -

Ps : peut être une suite dans nos délires sadiques ... peut être ...

Llewela & Winksou


	2. Dilemme

Titre : Dilemme

Auteurs : Winksou et Llewela

Résumé : Hermione à une promesse à respecter suite à _sa_ mort.

2eme chapitre sur les trois de "on oublie rien, on vit avec .."

Couples : HPxDM

Notes : heu ... délire sadique de winks xD Je n'y suis pour rien, enfin à la base ensuite baaah .. on a fait une mise au point. Pour une fois c'est pas trop pervers d'ailleurs winks :O

Ah voui !!! Je checher une bêta-lectrice pour tous mangas. xD J'en ai trouvé une pour naruto c'est déjà pas mal :-)

Bien sur nous attendons vos commentaires :-)

Et vous inquiétez pas !! On va pas vous manger . Bande de timides ..

* * *

« Avaka kadevra » 

Aussitôt la formule prononcée, je me retourne violemment. Il l'avait fait. Mes larmes, que j'avais réussit à stopper se remettent à couler en abondance sans que je puisse y faire quoi que se soit.

Le corps de Malfoy tombe au ralentit pendant une période qui me parut durer une éternité. Je vois Harry le rattraper et recommencer à pleurer tout en lui parlant.

Je m'approche lentement, et voit qu'un sourire trône sur le visage de Malfoy. Cet enfoiré l'aurait-il donc eut jusqu'au bout ?

Un dilemme s'oppose alors en moi, devais-je respecté notre promesse ? Cela rendrait-il Harry heureux ... Je lève ma baguette et la pointe vers mon meilleur qui relève son regard vers moi et balbutie

« Je ... Je l'ai tué .. mais je ne voulais .. JE NE VOULAIS PAS !!! »

Ses larmes ont doublés, il lâche le corps et me saute dans les bras. Je laisse sa tête s'enfouir dans le creux de mon épaule et sanglote à mon tour en lui murmurant des phrases que je voudrais réconfortantes mais ne font qu'accentuer son chagrin.

Il ne cesse de me demander pourquoi, et comment .. Il cherche des réponses aux questions qu'il a laissé vacantes de solution. IL l'apelle lui, me conjure de le faire revenir, de lui demander de ne pas le laisser seul .. Je le berce de droite à gauche en lui promettant que tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il s'écarte un peu de moi et réalise que ma baguette est toujours pointée vers lui. Je lui fait un sourire malheureux et il comprend. L'idée traverse son esprit à la vitesse d'un éclair. Il se met alors à hocher négativement la tête de droite à gauche, crie, hurle, pleure qu'il ne veut pas .. que ce que j'essaie de faire est inhumain, qu'il préfère vivre avec le regret de l'avoir tué qu'en ne le connaissant pas...

Et moi .. Et moi, je pleure et tente de lui expliquer qu'il vivra mieux en l'oubliant, qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se pardonner son geste, j'essaie de me convaincre en même que lui. Et finalement, j'avoue que c'est son idée .. la sienne pas la même, que je lui ai promis ..

Ses yeux perdent alors toute lueur il se met alors à rire amère, me ré-expliquant la situation qu'il avait comprise en appuyant bien sur le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il se foutait de lui, que tout ça n'était qu'une mission, qu'un jeu. Ces paroles me semblent horribles, encore plus que les dernière de Malfoy, je le gifle et lui balance tout : qu'il ne voulait que le voir heureux, qu'il l'aimait et que c'était justement pour ça qu'il voulait faire ainsi, que cette solution nous était apparut comme le meilleure..

Au « nous » il me regarde les yeux écarquillés et se met à délirer sur une pseudo-relation que j'aurais eu avec Draco. Je le reprends, lui rappelle que je suis mariée et amoureuse de Ron, qu'il n'y a jamais RIEN eu entre le blond et moi mais il insiste, disant les pires atrocités tout en pleurant .. Il continue toujours d'hurler que je dois le lui rendre, qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans, qu'il regrette de l'avoir tuer, qu'il lui manque trop ..Il finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, et d'un simple geste de poignet...

« Oubliette .. »


End file.
